The present invention is directed toward storage cabinets such as medicine cabinets. More particularly, it is directed to improvements in positioning and storing electrical wiring and electronic components for these cabinets in a shelf system in the cabinet.
Medicine cabinets are most often used to store cosmetic items and like kind personal items and medications. Some medicine cabinets are equipped with electrical power to power a light on or in the cabinet and/or provide power for an electrical receptacle.
Prior art cabinets provide for a receptacle on the outside of the cabinet so that an item plugged into the receptacle can be operated with the door opened or closed. This configuration constantly exposes the receptacle—located outside the cabinet—to moisture in the air in the bathroom environment. Additionally, the location of an electrical receptacle on the outside of the cabinet is unsightly.
Alternative arrangements in medicine cabinets have placed the receptacle inside the cabinet with the associated wiring arranged in a vertical race in the cabinet. Such arrangements work to break up the storage and shelf space in the medicine cabinet in an undesirable way.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improving such storage cabinets and addressing these concerns.